Gold in the Night
by Enziroth
Summary: Whoever this guy was, he knew how to play to Kid's ego. Killer had to give him props for that, even if he didn't trust him in the least. Kid didn't have any such qualms. "Well, we're a package deal. It's both or none, and I'm feelin' mean tonight. Think you can handle it?" (KidLawKiller? KidKillerLaw? Whatever. Law's in the middle.)
1. Chapter 1

They'd gotten a few offers that night, but they'd had to turn them all down.

The first ones to approach had been whores, with tired eyes and the smell of desperation. Kid wouldn't even look at them, so Killer had to wave them off with empty pockets and a little less hope.

The second wave came later on, when the sun set and it got too dark for fathers to catch their daughters sneaking out through windows. They were all young, willowy little things who wouldn't stand a chance under either of them, so Killer sent them back to their parents.

The next one to approach them was better built, a sailor woman with rough-hewn muscles and tawny skin wrapped in rope burns. She was straightforward about it, without the dodgy flirting of the village daughters, and Killer slid a sidelong glance at Kid.

His captain sat up, scrutinizing her, then shook his head. "It's bad tonight," he muttered, almost apologetic. "Real bad."

She took the rejection well, without complaint, and Killer pointed her to another crewmember sitting across the bar. "He talks big," he told her, "but he'll be what you want."

She accepted with a nod, and Kid and Killer were alone for a while.

The night grew darker.

Regulars started coming in, and with them, a fresh set of propositions. The men in the bar eyed them jealously at first, then with growing suspicion as they turned down one woman after another. All were either too fragile, or unwilling to have both of them at once, but Kid wouldn't budge on the first and Killer wouldn't budge on the second.

Kid remembered the sickening crack of bone from the first time he'd had sex, a slender hand with long fingers bent unnaturally after he'd crushed them in his grip. Killer remembered opening the door to Kid's room to find his captain gagged and cuffed, the woman next to him rifling through her bag to pull out a den den mushi with the Marine insignia.

"It's getting worse," Kid whispered from beside him, voice hoarse. The stamina he'd built up to wield his devil fruit power hadn't served him well in the bedroom, leaving him unsatisfied long after his partners had been fucked to unconsciousness. Their last tryst had conked out faster than the others, and after being deprived of what little release he could get, Kid's need was twice as bad this time around. "If it's gonna happen tonight, I'm gonna need a man."

 _Then it's not happening tonight,_ Killer thought. They'd had men before, when women were scarce or Kid really needed to let loose, but willing ones were hard to find. In a big enough town, there'd almost always be a few, but this place was tiny.

Already resigned to another long few weeks with Kid's nervous restlessness, Killer gave the bar's inhabitants a last cursory glance. The sailor woman talking with Spike, the bartender serving a hooded man, a few villagers milling about, and the rest were Kid's crew scattered around the tables.

Killer was just about to call it quits, moving to stand from his seat, when the man at the bar abruptly kicked his chair aside and made his way over to them.

Killer paused, gaze drifting sideways to see Kid's focus zero in on the man. He settled back down.

As the man drew closer, he flipped back his hood, revealing skin too dark to be native to the island. Lazy yellow eyes peered out from under the wide brim of a dark-spotted hat, the twin gold rings in each ear flashing in the low light.

The man stopped a few feet away from them, hands on his hips with one leg cocked out. He didn't say anything, just stood there and smirked down at them. It was almost as if he were posing, giving them a moment to take him in and judge what they saw.

Killer didn't waste time running through his mental list. The clothes were too good to be a whore's, tight jeans obviously designer with the way they hugged his thighs, so that was one check. The loose hoodie was deceptive when it came to his upper body, but the fabric clung to him in enough places that Killer could recognize the curve of muscle; another check.

Kid was the last check, and Killer didn't need to look over at his captain to see his approval. Black painted nails were digging into the arms of his chair with enough force that the wood creaked, and tension was palpably thick in the air.

"Well?" The man's voice was smooth, with a deep-rooted confidence. "Do I pass?"

"Maybe." Killer was instinctively suspicious of how well the man had figured their system out. _A bounty hunter?_ They'd run into a few traps in the past, including the one that'd almost gotten Kid, but this would be the first man to try that method on them.

"I'm not after your bounties, if that's what you're wondering."

Again with the uncanny ability to pinpoint his thoughts. Those eyes seemed to dig into him, piercing through his skull and mulling over what it found inside. It was creepy, to say the least, but oddly striking. Killer was left teetering on the thin line between liking the man and feeling threatened by him. "Why come over here?"

The man was blunt. "I'm looking to get fucked. I heard you could help with that."

Kid leaned forward in his seat to grin up at him. "We can. You got a name?"

"Law. And I know who you are; I've seen the posters." The man's smirk widened to match Kid's grin. "Quite impressive, Mr. Captain Kid."

Whoever this guy was, he knew how to play to Kid's ego. Killer had to give him props for that, even if he didn't trust him in the least.

Kid didn't have any such qualms. "Well, Law, we're a package deal. It's both or none, and I'm feelin' mean tonight. Think you can handle it?"

Law's smile changed, lips drawing back to reveal something dark and hungry. "Oh, Eustass," he said, voice low. "That's the reason why I _came_ over here."

They took him back to the ship, Killer signaling Wire and Heat to follow close behind as they left the bar. He didn't want to bring a stranger straight to the middle of where they slept, but on the ship Kid would be surrounded by metal and people ready to rush to his aid. It was a far better option than the flimsy-walled rooms the barkeeper had to offer, anyway.

Kid walked ahead of them, waving to the men guarding the ship and shouting that Law was going to spend the night. A few whistled, and one yelled out something lewd to Law, but the man didn't stop to acknowledge them; he seemed pretty calm for a person about to get on the ship of a pirate. Killer kept close behind him, watching Kid's back and making sure Law didn't try anything.

They'd barely made it into Kid's room when Law spun around and dropped to his knees. Killer had to close the door just to have something to brace himself against as Law grabbed his hips and nuzzled him, mouthing at the front of his jeans.

"Thirsty little fucker, aren't you," Killer muttered, earning a burning yellow stare from behind long lashes.

"Good," Kid commented, shrugging off his coat and tossing it to the floor. "He might last a little while. Take the edge off it, eh?" He bent down and wrapped an arm around Law's waist, bodily picking him up.

Law hissed from where he'd been tossed stomach-down on the bed. "Watch it, you brute."

Kid gave a halfhearted shrug. "It's hard to fuck you like that. Didn't look like you were gonna move, anyway."

The mention of getting fucked seemed to calm Law down. He shifted on his hands and knees, making himself comfortable before tossing Kid a teasing look over his shoulder. "Well then, Mr. Pirate," he grinned, spreading his legs to make space for Kid to sit between them. "Show me what a hundred-million bounty can do."

He had to be a thrill-chaser, then, one of those guys who got off on being fucked by dangerous men. They'd had their fair share of those before, one going so far as to insist Kid wear the outfit he had on in his wanted poster. That worked fine for him; Killer didn't care about their little fetishes as long as they delivered on what they'd promised.

Killer took his place at the front of the bed, sitting up with his back to the headboard. He got a grip in Law's hair and guided his mouth back down to where he wanted it, clenching his teeth as a warm tongue teased at the seam in the fabric.

Fingers tore at his waistband as he felt his zipper being pulled down. He let Law do all the work, focusing on his captain at the other end of the bed. Kid had the lube out in one hand, the other groping Law's ass through his jeans. He started tugging at the belt, pulling them down just as Law got Killer's pants off.

Now was the time traps usually turned on them, most bounty hunters unwilling to actually get fucked in order to further their ruse. The normal trick was to pull a knife from a hidden sheathe and go for the neck, but Kid always detected metal moving and caught them beforehand.

Killer watched as Law stared down his dick. Fingertips drifted across his base, tracing the veins there.

"Big," was all Law had to say after a moment passed.

Kid let out a startled bark of laughter, pausing from slicking his fingers up. "Yeah, and mine's bigger. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"The only problem is that it isn't in me already," Law retorted. "Hurry _up_."

Kid must have obliged, if Law's widened eyes and sudden intake of breath were anything to go by. He arched his back, pushing his ass up to meet Kid's fingers and twisting to look over his shoulder.

Killer caught Law's hair again, forcing him to face his crotch. "You started this," he reminded him, holding firm as Law jerked his head in an attempt to break free. "Finish it."

"Don't order me around," Law countered, features tightening in annoyance.

"Then do your fucking job." Killer had no patience for those who had second thoughts after getting into bed; with Law already between them, they weren't stopping until he begged for mercy or passed out.

Yellow eyes narrowed almost to slits, and Killer got the feeling that Law took his words as a challenge. "Oh, I will. I can't wait to have you screaming for me." He ran his tongue up the side of Killer's cock, stopping to suck at a vein.

Kid chuckled, gripping Law's thigh with one hand to force his fingers deeper. "Really? I gotta see that. He's never loud."

"I assure you, he will be." When Law closed his eyes and shifted to adjust to the new sensation, Killer took the chance to throw a glare at his captain. Kid met him with a grin, eyes bright with mischief. _That bastard. He's made it a contest._

Fine. Killer might not hold a candle to Kid when it came to stamina, but he'd outlasted his fair share of partners. If Law thought he could make him _scream_ , well, he wasn't going to be thinking that way for long.

Law worked his way up Killer's dick, then finally, finally, fit his lips around the head. Killer didn't spare him a second, grabbing the sides of his head with both hands and slamming him down.

He expected surprise, resistance, or at the very least for Law to choke around the shaft.

He didn't expect Law to take it to the hilt, nose pressed against his crotch, without so much as a blink. He must've been holding his throat open, knowing what Killer would do.

Killer could almost swear the man was _smirking,_ even with a mouth full of cock. He didn't have time to think over the implications, because that smirk was his only warning before Law stopped doing whatever trick he'd pulled to get his cock down so smoothly.

The muscles of Law's throat clamped in on him all at once, hot and slick and tight in ways he had no right to be, and when Killer blinked the last of the stars from his eyes he found his hips bucking uncontrollably.

He tried to reign himself in, yanking on Law's hair to drag him off his cock. The man didn't budge, head held firmly in place with a strength that defied his skinny frame.

That shouldn't have been possible; Killer had at least fifty pounds of pure muscle over him, and if he'd been anywhere other than dick heaven right now he'd have made the man stop and answer some hard questions.

He still had wits left to fight down the noise that bubbled up in the back of his throat, though, biting his lower lip with enough force to break the skin. Where logical thought failed, his ego persevered, and he'd be damned if he lost a direct challenge in front of his captain.

With that in mind, Killer collected himself enough to slow his pace, the building pressure of an orgasm lessening slightly. He could do this, he could outlast him, all he needed to do was go steady and let time wear Law down.

Law wasn't happy about the change. A growl rumbled through him, lighting up nerves in Killer's cock as a hand slammed into his chest. In a daze, Killer felt himself be pushed back against the headboard, Law leaning in to chase his cock all the way to the base.

A few seconds of Law sucking him off like a starving man, and all the control Killer had regained went right out the window. His hips stuttered, recklessly fucking Law's mouth. The man got his hands on Killer's thighs and pulled, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder. It wasn't natural, and he had to be choking, had to be gasping for air...

But he couldn't think about that, because he was suddenly so close to the edge and _oh fuck oh fuck son of a fucking-_

The moment before it hit, he dug his teeth into his lip until he tasted blood. Then his orgasm exploded through him, completely and utterly unrestrained as his entire world turned into waves of liquid heat.

When he finally came back down, every inch of him shuddering in the aftershocks, the first thing he noticed was the stings of pain on overstimulated flesh. Law was still sucking on him, lips wrapped around the very tip of his cock as he teased out the last bit of cum.

It was all he could do to sit and watch him, eyes half-lidded as he struggled to shake off the post-orgasmic haze.

Law pulled off after a little while, apparently satisfied. A little pink tongue came out to swipe over his lips. "How long?"

It took Killer's dazed brain a moment to realize that he'd spoken, and another to note the lack of any hoarseness in his voice. "What."

Law rubbed the underside of his softening shaft with the pads of two fingers. "How long until you can get it up again?"

" _What."_ Already? Killer stared at the man in blank disbelief. He'd just came his brains out, for fuck's sake.

Kid spoke up. "For him? Few minutes, probably."

Law scowled, letting out a disappointed puff of air. He turned suddenly, craning his neck to look back at Kid. "What the hell are you doing back there? Are you going to fuck me or not?"

It was Kid's turn to stare down at him, uncomprehending. "I'm stretching you."

"I don't need it. Hurry up."eHe

Kid's face darkened, painted lips drawing tight in a scowl. "Listen, shithead. I don't care if you _think_ you can take it dry, cause you can't."

"I thought you said you were feeling mean tonight, Eustass." Law sounded almost disappointed.

"I _am_ ," Kid bit out defensively. "It's no fun to fuck you if you're crying the whole damn time, s'all."

"Crying?" Law shifted to brace his elbow against the bed, laying on his side so he could look Kid in the face. "You think your dick can make me _cry_?"

Kid bared his teeth in more of a snarl than a smile, letting that speak for him.

Killer sat up against the headboard, slowly reacquainting himself with his body. His limbs had a bad habit of turning to jelly after he'd come, and they were only just beginning to feel like flesh and bone again.

"You know, you've said quite a lot about me not being able to handle you." Law's voice went dangerously low. "But you're awfully slow to get those pants off. Hiding something? Something...small, perhaps?"

The flush started at the base of Kid's neck, working its way up in spreading red tendrils. Killer idly wondered if Law had a death wish; the bastard seemed too smart to not know exactly how Kid would take his little accusation.

Black-nailed hands came down to tear at a sash, and Kid had his pants off in half a second. He palmed his cock in one hand, rising on his knees to give Law a good look. "Does _this_ ," he growled, words full of well-earned pride, "look small to you?"

Killer watched Law for anything that'd give away his fear. Shaking in the elbows and knees, shivering and drawing into himself, responses anyone would have to finding out they were about to be torn apart.

 _There_. Law's fingers were moving, tips digging into the sheets as the muscles in his arms went painfully tight. He had to be regretting his decision now, had to be thinking of ways to escape from the room. Killer would be damned if he let another person run out on them, leaving Kid even worse than he'd been before.

Law whimpered something, too quiet for him to hear. Killer leaned forward, grabbing his face roughly in one hand and jerking his head around so he could look him in his eyes. "What's that?"

"No," he said, and Killer was just about to hit him with why that word wasn't gonna do him any good when Law continued. "No, it's not small at all."

That couldn't possibly be a smile spreading across his face. That couldn't possibly be eagerness, of all things, shining in those yellow pupils.

But it _was_ , because Law's next move was to wrench his head free from Killer's grasp and slam his hips backwards. "In," he hissed.

Surprised, Kid scrambled to catch Law's thighs, keeping himself from tumbling backwards off the bed.

" _In_ ," Law demanded, trying to thrust back again but failing as Kid held him steady. "Gods, Eustass, just get that thing in me _right now!_ "

"Holy shit," Kid cursed under his breath, and Killer had to agree with him. This had to be the luckiest they'd ever been with a partner; after having to fight tooth and nail to convince people to take Kid, it was almost dizzying to have someone so ready for him.

Law reached out with a hand and caught Killer's cock, managing to get a good grip on it and still have his ass pressed right up against Kid on the other side of the bed. Seeing Law squirm and beg to be fucked had him half-hard already, and those long, thin fingers worked quickly to get him all the way.

"I want this in me too," he said, all bossy impatience as he fervently pumped Killer's shaft between swipes of his tongue at the head. "Both of you. _Now_."

Kid wasn't stupid; he knew a once in a lifetime chance when he saw it. He stripped the man of his pants, tossed them to the floor, and lined himself up. A moment later, Law's head snapped back as every muscle on his body went tense, eyes glazed over. Behind him, Kid let out an almost-pained grunt.

Kid didn't waste time waiting for Law to adjust. He set a brutal pace, fingers splayed over the man's hips to hold him in place as he pounded away.

"Greedy bitch," Killer muttered, when Law started breathing again and immediately went back to licking at his cock. He didn't try to take over this time, resolving to make up for the earlier blow to his ego. Besides, he could easily outlast the man as long as Law didn't pull any more tricks with that tight little throat.

Ten minutes later, he was gasping for air, all restraint shot to hell with Law's face buried between his legs. The man swallowed hard around his cock, tiny muscles convulsing and squeezing Killer so perfectly that he didn't notice the sound until it was already out of him.

Not a scream, thank the gods, but something between a hiss and a moan. It was enough for Law to pause in his motions, flicking his eyes up questioningly at Killer.

He felt lips curl in a smirk against his skin, and then Law swallowed around him again with more force. Killer writhed under his mouth, trapped between the urge to pull away and the need to go even deeper.

 _No_. He could do this, Law had to let up sometime. Nobody could deepthroat for very long, after all.

But Law wasn't letting up, and the wet heat surrounding Killer's cock grew tighter and tighter with every passing second. Fucking hell, didn't the man need to _breathe_? If he didn't get a break soon, he was going to come, he was already too close, _fuck no not this soon again I can't-_

A hint of teeth against him was all it took. A sharp graze against his base, a twinge of pain amidst that glorious wet heat, and he was gone.

When the world came back into focus, his throat was hoarse in the way that only came after screaming his lungs out. The triumphant look on Law's face told him that he'd lost the challenge, spectacularly.

As he watched his cum trickle out of Law's mouth and down his chin, Killer couldn't find it in himself to care.

Besides, the one who'd made it a contest in the first place wasn't paying attention. All of Kid's focus was on fucking Law, red eyes full of unnatural fascination as he watched himself plunge in and out of the man. Their pace hadn't slowed in the least, and with every thrust Law was forced a few inches forward on the bed before Kid pulled him back to be impaled once more.

The man seemed to be loving it, leaning on his elbows with his ass pushed up to accept the abuse. Already he was tugging at Killer's softened cock, trying to coax it back to hardness.

The tingling discomfort loaned Killer the will to smack Law's hand away, earning him a petty glare. _You've already got one cock shoved in you, you greedy bastard. Can't wait five damn minutes for another?_

"Done with him for a bit?" his captain grunted out, tearing his eyes away from where they'd been glued on Law's ass.

"Yeah," Killer said, because he was. Two rounds was usually his limit, because that was the most he could get out before their partner was fucked to uselessness. If Law managed to last for another half-hour or so, he could probably go for a third.

Kid picked up the pace, the slap of skin on skin growing steadily louder. He was leaning forward now, putting more and more weight on Law to pin him to the bed.

It wasn't a bad view. Killer settled back to watch, enjoying the way Law twisted and writhed as he was fucked. He got comfy against the headboard, basking in the room's warmth, the permeating scent of sex in the air making his eyelids heavy.

He could close them, maybe rest for a bit. He'd come twice already, and Law could hardly pull any tricks with Kid right behind him.

Just a minute. That's all he needed.

Killer jerked awake, blinking through a disoriented haze, every muscle drawn tight until he saw the familiar red blaze of Kid's hair and remembered where he was. He had the dull, heavy-eyed feeling that told him he'd been sleeping for a while.

The two men were still going at it, chest to back with Law riding Kid. One tanned leg was forced out and to the side, allowing deeper access, and somewhere along the way Law had lost his hoodie.

The man had been hiding strength under that loose fabric, the cords of muscle standing out prominently on his slender frame, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

 _Tattoos_. Fuck, he had a thing for those. And these were pretty too, intricate swirls that ran along his chest and around dusky nipples. Warmth swelled in his belly, and he felt his dick twitch with the first sparks of arousal.

Law wasn't slowing down at all, eyes closed and head thrown back to rest against Kid's shoulder. He kept pace with Kid, meeting his hips on the downstroke and letting loose breathy little mewls whenever that thick shaft sank into him.

Killer's gaze drifted downwards. Law's flushed cock lay flat against his stomach, unattended, but neither seemed to care. Below it, the tight muscles of his hole were stretched wide to fit Kid. A thin trail of cum had leaked out, leaving white smears on his thighs; it made him look beautifully used.

When he looked back up, Law was staring at him. The man slid a hand down to tug at his own cock, reaching out to Killer with the other. "Care to join?" he murmured, lips spreading in a drowsy grin.

Killer sat up, cracking his stiff joints, and made his way over. The bed creaked under their combined weight when he fit himself against Law, and Kid took notice. "Hey, you're awake."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Dunno. Not too long." Kid leaned forward, shifting some of Law's weight to rest on Killer, and Law dutifully latched on. The man reeked of sex, his skin soft and smooth like a woman's and his tongue pleasantly warm as he nibbled at Killer's neck.

"Fuck me?" Law whispered beside his ear, his breath hot. "There's room for you, I can take it."

The words set off a whole host of dirty fantasies, appealing to a side he'd long suppressed, but Killer shook his head. It was one thing to share a person with his captain; it was something else entirely to share a hole.

"Gotten off yet?" he asked, pushing Law's hand away to replace it with his own. Having woken up to the sight of a gorgeous man getting his brains fucked out, Killer found himself feeling generous.

Law thrust into his palm, slow, lazy. "Mmm, no."

Killer tightened his grip around Law's cock, fondling a peaked nipple as he set a fast rhythm. Law made a grab for his dick, but he twisted out of reach. He had the petty urge to make Law cum before him, as payback for the embarrassingly short blowjobs.

Kid abruptly cursed, lifting Law and dumping him in Killer's lap. At Law's sharp complaint, he grunted, "Getting dry, lemme find the lube."

Law threw out an arm to snatch at him, but he was out of reach, rolling off the bed. He watched Kid fumble around on the floor for a moment before turning his attention to Killer. " _Fuck me_."

"No." It wouldn't take more than a moment for Kid to get more lube; Law could wait.

Law swore at him, pushing him back on the bed with the same surprising strength he'd shown earlier. They battled briefly over Killer's dick, Law struggling to get it inside him while Killer tried to fend him off.

"Just wait a goddamn _minute,_ he'll be right back," Killer said between gritted teeth as he clamped down on Law's thighs, holding him still.

Law growled at him, gold eyes flashing with annoyance. His hips still undulated in tiny movements, and Killer could see the muscles in his ass clenching as he sought something to fill him. "Don't fucking leave me like this, you bastard," he hissed.

"Fine, you...little... _bitch_." His fingers had slipped through easily enough, but _gods_ was Law tight on the inside. His inner walls convulsed in spastic bursts, drawing him ever deeper. _Fuck_ , he wanted to feel this on his dick...

Law whimpered, bearing down heavily on him, and it was all Killer could do to keep his fingers moving fast enough to match his rhythm.

The bed sagged as Kid got up on it, sitting back on his knees and reaching for Law. Killer managed to withdraw his fingers just in time, right before Law was picked up and forced back down on Kid's cock. The man sagged against Kid with a choked gasp, his toes curling in the sheets.

Killer pushed himself to his knees, wiping his slick fingers on the pillow beside him before taking hold of Law again.

They didn't last long after that.

Law came first, trapped between Killer jerking him off and Kid ramming his ass, hands clawing at whatever he could reach. Killer angled him so that he came on his own chest, thick white ropes crisscrossing the smooth lines of his tattoos. The sight sent him over the edge, bone-deep satisfaction seeping through him from having outlasted the man.

Kid was the last to fall, gripping Law hard enough to bruise as the man tightened around him, hips pounding brutally in the final moments before he shuddered and went still.

Black spots swam before Killer's eyes when he leaned back, exhaustion setting in hard in the wake of the orgasm. He'd really pushed it with three, never really recovering from the first two, and he was paying the price now.

He scooted back on the bed, finding a comfortable mass of sheets and curling up on it. Kid could handle Law for the next hour or so; he'd already passed the point where most of their partners gave in, so he couldn't last much longer anyway.

Killer was woken up three more times before the night was through.

The first time, Law shakes him awake. Kid's behind him by his desk, rummaging through the drawer where he keeps the extra lubricant.

He blinks. "The fuck you want."

"Can I suck you off?"

His overused, oversensitive dick aches from just thinking about it. "No."

Law scowls at him, pretty face scrunched up in annoyance. Before he passes out again, he hears Kid snickering. "Told you so."

The second time, it's the creaking that wakes him up.

Killer opens bleary eyes to see Law watching him. The man's bent over the end of the bed, hands twisted in the sheets to anchor him as Kid takes him from behind. The old springs in the mattress squeak every time Kid sinks into him, the whole bed moving beneath the force of the thrusts.

Law's eyes are focused squarely on his crotch, and he knows what the man's about to say as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Can I suck-"

Killer grabs the pillow he was sleeping on and pitches it at Law. He doesn't wait to see if it hits him, balling up somebody's shirt that's nearby and dropping his head on that instead.

The third time, it's a scream.

He's sitting up in the bed before he's fully conscious, fingers moving to release the blades from his gauntlets, except he isn't wearing them.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Law leaning back against a wall, standing on one leg because Kid's got a hold of the other one.

Kid's looking at him with a guilty expression, one hand forcing Law's knee up by his chest and the other with three fingers shoved in the man's ass. He doesn't seem hurt, and before Killer can demand an explanation for the scream, Law lets out another one.

It's not a scream, really; more like a needy cry, voice going high-pitched with desperation as he rocks down against Kid.

"If I wake up again, and it's because of you horny fuckers," Killer said, "Then someone's gonna lose their dick."

He isn't bothered for the rest of the night.

The next time he opens his eyes, his inner clock tells him it's morning.

As he sits up and stretches, he realizes that he's beyond pleasantly stiff and well into painfully sore. He hadn't pushed himself that far in sex in a while, a few years at the least, and it's taking its toll.

Kid's asleep, passed out at the foot of the bed with his arms wrapped around Law's leg. The man himself is awake, watching Killer with a golden gaze that seems gentler than he remembers it. There's a satisfaction in those eyes, a lack of tension, that makes them look a little less creepy.

"So you've got a fruit power," he says, because at this point there's just no other possibility. "What is it?"

Law doesn't seem surprised by the question. "I cut things. What can your captain do?"

"Move metal." Kid could do a lot more than that, but Law's answer had been a little too vague for his liking. "You a pirate?"

"Yes. My bounty's not quite as impressive as his, though."

"Got a crew?" They hadn't seen any other ships when they'd docked, the small port full of fishing boats and one-man vessels, but it was possible for Law to be traveling alone.

"Yes." Law nodded, shifting his leg to move Kid's weight. "They're not here. I didn't want them nearby if anything went wrong."

A captain, then. Killer let his arm fall casually to one side of the bed, within reach of his blades on the floor. "Why do this? Why pick us?"

"I was only after Eustass. No offense," he added quickly, offering a half-smile. "You were a pleasant surprise."

He waved it off. "So why do it at all?"

"Well, why do you do it?" Law tossed a look back at Kid, shifting to move the man's weight. "It seems we've both run across the same problem. Normal people simply aren't...enough anymore."

"How'd you find us?" They hadn't been trying to hide their path, but it was odd for Law to know about them when they hadn't seen him before today. He'd mentioned having a crew; he'd also need a ship, and Kid hadn't noticed any pirate ships travelling on the same log course as them.

"You've earned quite the reputation. A man two islands back was happy to tell me all about how you'd dragged him away, before he supposedly fought you off."

Two islands ago...oh, yeah. The one who'd run out on them. "He's lying. He asked for it, then took one look at Kid and ran." There was no chance they'd be able to convince him to stay with the way he'd been screaming his head off, so Kid had let him go.

"I gathered as much. I'm glad he was telling the truth about one thing, though." Slender fingers came down to ruffle through Kid's hair, massaging him. "Eustass is...impressive." The low, hungry tone in his voice left no doubt as to what he was referring to.

Kid made a sleepily pleased sound, tightening his grip around Law's leg and nuzzling in to his hand.

Killer blinked. Sleeping, sated Kid was a far cry better than tense, edgy Kid. He'd gotten used to hating mornings, hating whenever his captain would wake up and start barking orders just to let off steam. It was nice to see, even though he'd be back to his normal anxious jittering in a few weeks.

Actually..."You're on the same route as us, right?"

"I am." Law's answer came a little too quickly to be natural, eagerness showing in the way his eyes lit up with the barest hint of gold.

Killer paused, hesitant. If Law was a pirate captain, chances were that he was after One Piece, just like Kid. And that was something Kid wouldn't be willing to share. Getting chummy with him now could come back to bite them in the ass later, and Law was plenty smart enough to pick up on Kid's weaknesses.

But he looked so _good_ on the bed, miles of gorgeous tan skin, loose limbed and hazy-eyed from being fucked. There were more tattoos on him, ones Killer hadn't seen last night, and he wanted to lick and taste every inch of them.

He hadn't even had the chance to get inside the man, either. Gods, he could still remember how hot Law had looked, begging for his dick, squeezing tight around his fingers...

They could always kill him later, anyway.

"So, see you at the next island?"

Law's grin was nothing short of blinding. "Oh, definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

The next island is two weeks out, and Kid's just beginning to get antsy again when their lookout spots shore. Kid takes off for the nearest bar, leaving Killer to hand out orders for resupply runs.

He doesn't chase after Kid right away, choosing instead to walk around the island. Law didn't say anything about the size of his crew or what their ship looked like, and Killer wants to know exactly what he's dealing with before he jumps into bed with the man again.

The harbor is massive, and there are at least eight other good-sized ships docked there, but he knows Law's as soon as he sees it. The thing's bright yellow, emblazoned on all sides with the same symbol Law has inked on his back. Was it a sign of loyalty? Vanity? Whatever. It didn't matter.

His first impression is that it's damaged, with the deck floating far too close to the water and no sail in sight. Did they get hit by marines sometime between this island and the last? If Law was too injured to fuck, Kid would be pissed.

Then he gets closer, and notices the air-lock door, the fins and propellers. He's heard of submarines, but never any in the hands of pirates; the blueprints for them were a closely-guarded secret of the World Government, and even if Law had managed to get his hands on them, they weren't cheap to build.

It's yet another layer of mystery around the man, and another reason to be cautious. Killer's curious about what kind of a crew Law scrounged up to pilot the thing, but he's not stupid enough to knock on the door of a pirate ship and start asking questions. Besides, he knows Law's here now, and he'll be damned if he leaves that man alone with his captain.

It's a little too early for the bars to get busy, with the sun still bright in the sky, but Kid's already camping out in the biggest one when Killer finds him. He's gone for their usual choice, a table in the back corner where he can see everyone in the bar, but his gaze is fixed on the door.

"He's here," Killer says by way of greeting, pulling out a chair and dropping himself into it. "Saw his ship in the harbor."

Kid grunts. Killer had explained their little arrangement to him as soon as he woke up, and he'd shown the same eagerness as Law.

The man himself strolls in five minutes later and heads straight for them, taking the last seat at their table. He flashes Killer a smirk, but his eyes are focused on Kid, the intensity in them back and as strong as ever.

Kid breaks the ice, in his natural blunt and unashamed way. "So, you still sore, or what?"

Law's eyes widen minutely, but it's only a half-second until he grins and fires back. "I'm quite fine, actually. You'll have to try harder next time."

Kid laughs it off.

There's no reason for them to stick around the bar, so they take Law back to the ship. He has the same careless smirk that he had when they first brought him on, and it's even odder now that Killer knows who he is. No pirate should be that calm on an enemy ship, even if they had a shaky kind of truce.

Heat gives them a wave, then a nod when he recognizes Law. Killer had filled the crew in with the barest amount of detail, just enough so they'd know the man was allowed on board.

Law doesn't immediately drop to his knees when they get to the room like he did before, but he does walk straight to the bed. He lays down on his back and stretches his arms over his head, shirt riding up to offer a glimpse at the skin underneath.

Killer moves first, kneeling on the floor by the foot of the bed and resting his hands on Law's ankles before pausing to glance over at Kid. He's been itching to fuck the man since he first got his fingers in him, but his captain's needs always come first.

Kid knows exactly what he's asking for, and seems to consider it for a moment, one nonexistent eyebrow raised in thought. Then he grins, a slash of pristine white teeth, and settles down by the headboard. He pulls Law's head up to lay in his lap, gazing upside-down at him as big hands cradle his face.

Judging by the bulge that his jeans do nothing to hide, Law likes the treatment.

Law's shirt comes off slowly, and _shit,_ he'd forgotten how good those tattoos looked. He bet they'd look even better with bite marks all over them...

The man kicks one foot free of his grip, using it to jab him in the gut. It doesn't hurt, but he hisses all the same. "What the fuck?!"

"Are you just going to stare at me, or do something useful?"

He'd also forgotten how pushy the man was. Killer snarls at him from behind his mask, roughly working the man's jeans off.

 _No underwear,_ he notes. Less work for him.

Law's half-hard already, flushed length glistening with the first traces of precum, and as Killer watches he hardens even more. Killer looks up to see Kid kneeling over the man, the long marble expanse of his captain's back blocking his view of Law's face. He hears cloth rustling, and the harsh stuttering of Law's breath.

The man mumbles something Killer can't quite catch, and his captain stiffens. "You sure? I won't go easy."

More words that he can't make out, sounding angry this time, and Kid laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not stopping if you choke, though."

Killer shudders, feeling himself harden. _Deepthroating._ God, just the thought of Law choking on cock...

He's waited long enough. He grabs Law's thighs and forces them apart, dodging another jab from the man's foot as he pins them up by his waist.

He spreads Law's ass with one hand, getting a good look at his prize. Law is twitching already, the skin near his rim a healthy pink. Killer wants to see it turn red, to see it puffy and raw after being pounded for hours. It'd be so easy to dig his nails in there, to leave little crescent marks that glow white against flushed flesh.

He fits the pad of a finger over Law's hole, teasing himself with thoughts of what it would be like to let go for a moment. To just shove a finger in and stretch him dry, and hear Law gasp and whimper at the pain.

But Kid would hear him too, would see Law's face twist at the feeling, and start asking questions.

Killer pulls the lube out of his back pocket, slicking up his fingers. He presses one against Law, slowly working it past the ring of clenched muscles.

It doesn't get any easier once he's through. Law feels like a vise, and as soon as he works one spot loose and slides out to try another, he's tightened back up again.

At this rate, it'll be ten minutes until he can get another finger in. "Hey, relax. You're too tight."

"I _am_ relaxed," comes Law's muffled voice, and he can't decide if the man sounds smug or insulted by the demand.

"It'll hurt more for you if you aren't," Killer threatens. He doesn't have the patience for Law's bullshit; no one could be this tight after getting fucked by someone the size of Kid.

Law cranes his neck so Killer can see his face from behind Kid. "I told you, I'm _relaxed_. Just push harder."

"He really is that tight," Kid adds, hand sliding into Law's hair to pull him back down. "You gotta be rough with him, or he'll just close up on you."

"Fine." It's what he's secretly been wanting to do since the start, but now that Kid's basically given him permission, he doesn't bother restraining himself. He holds Law in place by a hand splayed on his thigh, then jams a finger in as far as it will go.

 _Oh, fuck_. Law wasn't lying earlier; he had to have been relaxed, because _this_ is what it felt like when he wasn't. With the man's inner muscles clenching hard around him, practically sucking him in, he couldn't pull out if he wanted to.

"I'd like that finger back, you know," he mutters under his breath. Law may or may not have heard him, but either way the pressure is gradually relieved. He curls his finger, searching, then smirks when Law's dick jumps.

 _I could get him off like this, make him come with just my fingers like the slut he is..._

Killer shoves the thought down, back to the dark corner of his mind where it belonged.

It's only a few minutes later that he hears the sounds of choking from the other end of the bed, and his hips spasm without his permission, grinding against the mattress. His ego balks that Kid could do what he couldn't, but he's happy that Law's finally having trouble with sucking dick.

 _Bastard deserves_ it. Out of petty spite, Killer jabs the man's prostate with the tip of a finger, relishing in his strangled gag.

Contrary to his earlier words, Kid pulls out, giving Law time to breathe. Through the space between Kid's body and Law's chest, Killer can see his captain holding the man's face, fingers massaging his cheeks with odd gentleness.

Law's mouth is open, his lips wet and swollen. His eyes are half-closed, and he lets Kid guide him back to his cock without the slightest resistance.

He'd fought Killer tooth and nail when he tried to do the same. The memory is enough to have him sliding his fingers out, wiping the extra lube on Law's thigh in a shiny streak. He's ready to fuck the man, even though he knows he won't last long.

He gets up on the bed, undoing the zipper on his jeans to free himself. He moves quickly into position, forcing Law's knees back up by his chest to keep him spread.

It's slow, torturously slow, to get into the man. Even though Killer had three fingers in him not a minute ago, it still feels like he's sinking his cock into virgin ass.

But _god_ , it's everything it promised to be. Law's just as hot inside as he remembered, slick enough with lube that it doesn't hurt to move even if he's tight, and the best of all; he doesn't just sit there and take it. The man's squirming on him already, pushing his hips down to meet him even though his legs are pinned.

It's probably the best fuck he's ever had, and he's still only halfway in.

It takes another minute of slow hip rolls, biting his tongue to keep from coming whenever Law's walls convulse, until he's fully seated inside. He takes a break after that, letting himself get used to the feel of heaven, before he starts moving.

There's no thinking for a while after that. It's all he can do to keep up his pace when it feels like his dick's going to explode at any moment.

The next thing he remembers seeing is sweat gathering in the middle of Law's chest, right where the muscles meet and the heart tattoo begins. The man has to be sensitive there, with the way he's shivering, and once more Killer is tempted to sink his teeth all over those smooth black lines.

He glances up. It's impossible to see Law from behind Kid's back, but the obscene squelching noises he hears tell him that Law's going to be busy for a while yet.

Still, he waits another minute before lifting his mask, leaning in to study the tattoos while keeping his pace steady. He wants to put a nice big mark right in the center, where it'll last the longest and leave a steady ache to annoy Law, but one on the collarbone might do the job just as well. There, everyone would see it, and know to keep their hands off.

Killer frowns, mentally shaking himself. That last thought had snuck up on him, and even though he likes the idea of Law being only theirs to have, he wasn't stupid enough to believe it. The man would probably jump into bed with marines if he heard one had a bigger cock.

 _Slut_ , his dark side whispers. Killer ignores it.

He settles for the area around one of Law's dusky nipples, where the tattoos were most dense. The red imprint of teeth would stand out brilliantly there, with the added bonus of stinging like a bitch in the morning.

As soon as he bites down, he feels Law shudder. The violent choking noises come back with a vengeance, and he has just enough time to sit back up and fix his mask before Kid's pulling away.

Law leans his head around Kid to scowl at Killer, his lips puffy from sucking cock.

Killer stares at him, once more hidden safely behind his mask. "What? Can't handle a little facefucking?"

Law waits until his breathing evens out before he fires back. "At least _he_ lasts long enough to do it properly."

He slaps Law's ass, hard, for the insult. It's an automatic response, and he doesn't even realize he's doing it until it's already done. The man stills, and Killer gets the briefest sense of warning before-

"Oh shit, shit, oh _fuck,_ you motherfucker," he gasps, breath catching in the rippling vise around his cock. God, if he tries to move he's gonna lose it, but he's not gonna last much longer anyway if Law keeps this up.

Killer forces himself to wait it out, biting his lip so hard he tastes blood. He knows he's gonna come before Law, but there's no way in hell he's letting it happen this early. _Come on, a few more seconds, you can fucking do it..._

Law finally relents, and Killer's congratulating himself for making it through when the man adds, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I'm not feeling much."

 _That fucking bitch_. For a moment, Killer's too furious to respond, but Kid does it for him.

"Course he knows. We've just never had anybody like you, that's all."

Law seems placated by that, but not enough so to keep his mouth shut. "You were better. Why not switch off?"

The only thing that keeps Killer from tearing the man a new one is Kid's reply. "You just saying that cause you can't take me here, or what?"

Thank God for his captain. Kid might not have Law's uncanny wit, but he hadn't gotten this far by being a blundering idiot. He'd turned Law's little game right back on him, and judging by the way Law's eyes narrowed, it had worked.

Kid gets right back into it, burying his hands in Law's hair to hold him still, and Killer's close behind him.

Anger is a good motivator, driving him to slam into the man with as much force as he can muster. He finds that if he doesn't think about just how fucking perfect Law feels around him, it's easier to hold off his orgasm. Another point in his favor is that Law seems too focused on taking Kid smoothly to bother pulling tricks on him; there's no more sudden clenching or muscles undulating to suck him in, and movement is much easier.

After a while of the pressure building steadily inside him, he feels safe enough to let go of one of Law's legs to grab the man's cock. Law resists then, squirming and trying to free himself. He drops a hand from where he's had them clamped around Kid's waist, pushing at Killer's hand.

It's easy for Killer to fight him off, holding an iron grip around his base until he gives in. He's close now, and it's still way too soon, but he's lasted long enough to satisfy his pride. Now, if he could just get Law to come with him...

He glances up; Kid's got a good rhythm going. Law seems to be taking him well now, with his body lax and movements smooth. Now's as good a time as any.

He increases his speed, dropping the deep thrusts for quick, shallow rutting. At the same time, he fists Law's dick, leaning in so he has all his strength behind him.

Law shudders and bucks beneath him, trapped between the cock pounding his ass and the hand ruthlessly pumping him. He tries to kick out with both legs, but Killer tightens his grip on one and pins the other under his knee. From there, it's easy to push his thighs at an angle where Law has to raise his ass to meet Killer's thrusts.

Killer's gaze zeroes in on the place where his body meets Law's. His hole is flushed red now, wet and shiny from the lube spilling out. Every time he pulls out, he can see how the silky flesh inside of Law clings to his dick, trying to keep him in.

 _Little slut, can't even help yourself, just need to be stuffed so bad..._

He could've lasted longer. He probably had another few minutes in him, even as close as he was. Hell, just a few more strokes and Law would've come before him, leaving him the victor in whatever twisted little game they were playing.

He didn't make it, though.

That thought sends him over the edge, his entire body locking up as his orgasm hits him like a punch in the gut.

One short trip through the stars later, and he's conscious again. Law still hasn't come, but Killer's too exhausted to do anything about it right now. He starts to pull away, dropping Law's dick and working his hips to slide out smoothly.

In hindsight, he should've known better.

A half-second is all it takes for Law to break his grip, bringing his legs down to wrap around Killer's waist. He jabs him with his heels, driving Killer's hips forward even though his cock screams in protest. He can't get away, even though he throws his full strength into breaking loose. Law's legs are like steel rods, making him drive his aching dick back into the brutal heat, forcing him to finish what he'd started.

 _Don't fucking leave me like this, you bastard,_ Law had hissed, that night two weeks before. Even though the man's mouth was occupied, Killer can almost hear the words again.

He's gone straight from heaven into some kind of hell, breath coming in short gasps as he fights back tears. He's never felt anything so agonizing before, and every muscle in his body is overcome with the need to get away from it, but Law's just too strong.

Just as it gets really painful, just as he wonders if he'll be stuck in this oversensitive hell for hours until Law finally gets off, he feels the man come undone. There's a moment, just a few seconds, when Law's insides tighten down harder than they ever have on him, and it _hurts_.

Then the moment's gone, and in the numb aftershocks he registers streaks of warmth coating his chest.

God, he knew they were both using Law, but at times like these it felt as if they were the ones being used. Law might let them pin him down and fuck him like a toy, but he gave himself away with these ridiculous shows of strength. He wasn't the weaker one here, not in any way.

When he's finally released, clumsily pulling away to collapse on the end of the bed, Killer looks up to see Law staring down at him. There's a white smear on the man's cheek, just out of range of his tongue. Funny, he didn't hear Kid come.

He's too exhausted to get up and start yelling, so he just lays there and watches Kid play with the man's hair. His gaze keeps going back to the little smear, though, and he can feel his anger slowly ebbing away. He imagines what it would be like to see Law lathered with so much cum that it drips from him, and his mind latches on to the thought even though his dick's in no state to pay attention.

Law swipes his thump over the spot, then sucks the finger into his mouth, leveling golden eyes right at Killer as his tongue comes out to play. It swirls around his thumb as he slides it back and forth, and the message is anything but subtle.

 _Maybe I'll forgive him...just this once._

God, was there anything about Law that wasn't the hottest fucking thing they'd ever seen? Yeah, he might be a real bastard when it came to anything outside the bedroom, but all they needed to do was get his clothes off and he became sex incarnate.

Law smirks and lowers those long lashes like he knows what Killer's thinking. He probably does, considering how good he's been at guessing in the past. His thumb disappears to the base inside his mouth, and he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, throat trembling as he swallows rhythmically.

 _You're a sexy bitch,_ Killer says, except he doesn't, because it's still a little hard to breathe.

He's content to let Kid take over for the rest of the night; there's no way he could survive fucking Law a second time, anyway, not when he's still so utterly wrecked from the first.

He ends up settling into the spot Kid left, straddling Law's face. It takes a while to switch positions, Killer having to wait until he can feel his legs again, but after that his dick still isn't cooperating. It'll probably be another ten minutes until he can even think of using it.

Which would be fine, if Law didn't insist on being a greedy little slut. Killer has to shove three fingers in the man's mouth just to keep him busy, and even then Law glares at him, unimpressed.

It's only after Kid finally pushes into him that the man's expression changes. His eyes roll up until the pupils are almost gone, tongue going slack as he shudders, whimpering. He's much more workable after that, patiently licking Killer's fingers as Kid fucks him deep.

Killer doesn't think he can handle taking Law roughly right now, so when he's ready he goes slow, sinking in and pulling out in long smooth strokes. Law's content to let him go at his own pace for a while, and it's nice like that, Killer taking time to enjoy the feeling of wet warmth around his cock.

When Law rouses himself, tilting his head up to take Killer deeper down his throat, Killer doesn't try to stop him. He's got a goal in mind for how this is going to go, and he's willing to sacrifice a few extra minutes as long as he gets the finish he wants.

And a few minutes is all it takes. Between his teasing tongue and unforgiving heat, Law has him at the brink already. Killer doubts it's something he'll ever get used to.

He lets Law do whatever he wants, right up until he drags him back by the hair and cums all over his face.

It's as beautiful as he thought it would be, thick white strings caught in Law's eyelashes and dripping down his chin and cheeks. The best part is how surprised Law looks, lids half-open and mouth slack as if he still expected to drink him down.

The man lays still for a moment, then splutters and blinks the cum out of his eyes. "What the hell was that, you-"

He hears Kid shifting behind him, changing the angle of his thrusts, and suddenly Law seems a lot more interested in throwing his head back and making breathy little noises than being pissed.

The rest of the night goes without incident. Killer doesn't get a chance to cum on Law's face again, but that's okay, because Law doesn't get a chance to wipe it off after the first time anyway.

Killer passes out after the third round, congratulating himself on lasting that long, and only waking up to smack Law's hand off his dick a few hours later. All in all, it's not a bad night.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes in the morning to see a vaguely Kid-shaped mound of sheets, wrapped around a smaller, Law-shaped mound. He lays there for a moment, waiting to see if Law's still conscious like he was last time, but the man doesn't move.

When he's certain he's alone in the waking world, he sits up and stretches, basking in the silence. Sure, the sex was great, but it was impossible to describe just how fucking _good_ it felt to have a nice, quiet morning. No yelling, no stamping of feet from the above deck, and god, not even that accursed high-pitched whistling that came from the boilers. Kid had been so clear-headed from the last fuck with Law that he'd actually sat down and fixed the damn things.

Life with Law on-call was looking better all the time. Maybe, after Kid inevitably crushed him and his crew, they could convince the man to join up. Not many could claim to be the bedwarmer of the future Pirate King, anyway.

 _Yeah_...he liked the sound of that. He bet Kid would, too.

One of them shifts under the sheets, and his thoughts drift back to last night. Did Law ever manage to clean off his cum? Had he lain there and been fucked into the bed, gasping and panting and moaning while it dripped down his face and into his mouth?

Was it still there?

Killer sits up, curiosity piqued. It would be easy enough to find out.

He leans over and carefully tugs the sheets loose, lifting up one end to peer underneath. Law's on his back, sprawled out, while Kid's curled up around one of his arms. Neither look like they're going to be moving any time soon, but Law's lower body is free, and that's all he needs.

Law stirs, shifting, when Killer crawls under the sheets and gently guides his legs open. He looks sleepy, eyes half-closed, but he still rubs himself against Killer's hand when he cups the man's cock. He tilts his head up, just slightly, but enough to see that his face is clean and unmarred.

Killer feels suddenly, inexplicably cheated. He's _earned_ that reward, damnit, and he wants it.

It's obvious that he isn't going to get it, though. He's too worn out to try and get off on Law's face again, and even though the man's half-asleep he doubts Law would make it easy for him.

But he _wants_ it. It's stupid, it's petty, but it's a victory when Law's kicked his ass at every turn. He never got the chance to properly enjoy it, and he curses himself for falling asleep so soon. It probably got rubbed off when Kid fucked the guy face-first into the sheets, and if he'd been awake...

Whatever. He'll just have to settle for something else.

Killer rips the sheets off Law's body, exposing him to the morning sun. The man hisses, turning from side to side to avoid the light, but doesn't resist when Killer urges his legs further apart.

The man's hole is just as he'd imagined; flushed an angry red from last night, and so obviously well-used that Killer can't help brushing the soft flesh there with a fingertip. Law flinches, a recoil so slight that he almost doesn't notice, letting out a soft murmur of discomfort.

Killer soothes him with a few gentle presses, massaging the sensitive little muscles until Law relaxes again, but the twisted thoughts swirling around in his head won't rest forever. He needs to get inside the man, to tease all the essence out of him so it spills down his ass and paints his thighs and tells Law just how much he was used last night.

And, more importantly, how much they enjoyed using him.

He gives Law a few more seconds to gather himself, before bracing a hand on the man's hip to work a finger past his swollen entrance. He frowns. "You're still this tight?"

"Mmm...hmm..." Law's eyes are shut tight, and his voice is strained, but he takes Killer in without complaint.

He slides it in and out a few more times, satisfied with the copious amount of thick white liquid that leaks out with every stroke. Law keens, ass tightening against the intrusion, but he doesn't fight back.

 _Good. That's how it should be_. Killer's not sure if that one was him or his dark side talking, but he's too satisfied to care now.

Kid shifts, and a mass of red appears as his captain tosses aside the sheets and blinks blearily. His red eyes drift unfocused around the cabin until they catch on Law, spread out beside him.

Kid contemplates him for a second, then rolls over, latching on to him and effectively ruining Killer's fun. Killer grudgingly withdraws his fingers and wipes them clean on the sheets. He pokes Kid in the leg, which garners him absolutely nothing but a half-hearted snore in response, then crawls backwards to prop up some pillows and get comfortable. He'll just have to settle for watching the cum leak out of Law's hole and trail down his inner thigh, one of the only places that Kid isn't blocking with his big beast of a body.

The next island's only a week out, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me _come_ , damnit," Law demands, his eyes flashing yellow in the low light.

"No."

"You _bastard_!"

Killer ignores him, tightening his hold around the man's cock as he pumps the shaft. Law hisses and spits like a cat in heat, but there's not much he can do when he's pinned up against the wall.

Kid snickers from his place on the bed, languidly stroking himself off. "You look good like this, Trafalgar," he says, and Killer has to agree. They'd stripped him as soon as they'd gotten him alone, and he was on display in his full, naked glory in the island's eerie red glow.

Law levels a glare at Killer's captain. "Eustass, I came here to be _fucked_."

"I know," Kid assures him, shifting around on the sheets to get more comfortable as he fisted his length. "Just let Kil have a go first, that's all."

Killer grunts in agreement, stealing Law's attention back with a twist around his base. It's the first time in a long time that Kid's been content to take things slow, and the first time ever that he's let Killer have one of their partners to himself. It's a consideration that Killer wasn't expecting from his brash, selfish captain, and while it's so at odds with the Kid he knows, it's something he could definitely get used to.

The gift is made ten times better just by the fact that it's Law he's got pinned up against the wall, that it's Law who he's wringing all those pretty little sounds out of. Killer's got no doubt that Kid's new good mood is linked to how well Law's been keeping him satisfied, right alongside all the new repairs made to the ship in the past few weeks. No more charred food from the stoves, no more oil-smelling clothes from the wash spinner, and best of all, no more god-awful early morning rampages.

And right now, with the man himself squirming in his hands, umber skin slick with sweat under the rosy light, whining for his release...

Needless to say, Killer's feeling a little thankful.

Law hadn't yet arrived at the island, judging by the lack of a bright yellow submarine amongst the ships docked at the piers. Kid and Killer camped out at a bar for the first few hours, having landed early in the afternoon, but had quickly grown bored with the place. It was oddly empty, with only a few travelling merchants eating at the tables and none of the locals to be seen.

They'd crossed the street to another bar, finding it in much the same state. They tried a third with no different results, and ended up staying there.

Eventually, after another few hours of drinking alone and waiting for Law, they'd given up and decided to head back to the ship for the night.

That plan was derailed the second they stepped out of the bar.

Killer's first thought was _danger,_ because there were too many people, too many colors, and when somebody brushed up against him his hand went to trigger his gauntlets.

"Hey, baby," a sultry voice whispered in hot breath against his neck. He looked down, took in the sheer clothing, the low reds and shimmer-pinks. _A whore? Standing right outside of a bar?_

Kid tensed abruptly, the shift in his demeanor obvious. He hated whores, hated what they stood for, and that hatred only got stronger with each one who offered their body to him.

It wouldn't do to ruin his captain's mood further, after Law's no-show for the night. Killer patted his jean pockets, the universal sign for _no money_ and by far the most effective way to get rid of a whore, but the person shook their head.

"I don't need your belli, baby," they said, and even though they'd spoken twice and their dress showed more skin than hid it, Killer couldn't tell if they were male or female. "I just need you to hold me tonight. Come on, you and I."

Killer tilted his head, sliding a glance over at Kid. His captain had relaxed minutely, but his shoulders were still up and his fists clenched by his side.

The person noticed, silk rustling in the warm night air as they leaned closer. "Your friend can come too, baby. Whatever you want. Just be mine tonight."

It wasn't a bad idea, considering that their chances of getting Law were looking smaller by the minute. But Kid stared straight ahead, refusing to meet his gaze, refusing to look at the person clinging on to him.

Killer gave a half-shrug, nodding. "No. Find someone else."

For all their talk about needing him, their company didn't seem too bothered by being rejected. The person drifted away, red drapes catching the light, and almost immediately latched on to someone else.

They were certainly plenty to choose from. The whole street was swarming with people, all dressed in different hues of pinks and reds. The sheer amount of shifting, fluttering color was dizzying, and Killer tried to look anywhere but at the mass of movement to shake the disoriented haze from his mind.

"Fuckin' weird," his captain muttered, glancing around. A woman broke away from the crowd, sauntering towards Kid with pink skirts swaying around her hips, but his signature sneer sent her scurrying back. "Why the hell is everything red? Haven't they ever heard of normal fucking light?"

Killer blinked, focusing back on the street. It was true, everything _was_ lit by bloodred lamps, each post spaced out evenly along the walkways. Almost every pole was occupied, couples bracing themselves against it as they writhed in passion.

The way to their ship was across the square, and the area was surrounded by buildings with no place for them to quietly slip away. They'd have to deal with that thronging mass of people, one way or another.

By silent agreement, they both moved forward at the same time. The crowd was thick, and they couldn't go a few steps without wandering hands grabbing at their clothes, but Kid's snarled threats kept them away from the worst of it.

They made it through to the other side after a few long minutes, Killer raising a hand to guard his eyes after the last person moved out of the way and a light shone right in his face.

There, in front of them, the street leading to the docks stretched out. Scarlet lights shined from every restaurant and shop lining its edges, and people in flowy silks glided around for as far as they could see. The people passed each other, pressing in close before either drifting away or locking together in a flurry of hands and mouths.

By his side, Kid swore, and Killer grit his teeth. The whole thing was surreal; it was almost like one big outdoor hookup shack, with a whole town walking around looking for a fuck. Hell, it'd probably be fun any other night, but right now Kid was in a pissy mood, and if one more horny piece of ass tried to slap their hand on him he was gonna start slinging metal.

"You don't look like you're having a good time," someone murmured from behind him, and Killer whipped his head around. The man standing there held his hands up, taking a step back, but Killer kept his stance tense. He didn't like how easily he'd been snuck up on.

Kid spoke up. "The fuck you want?"

"Nothing, nothing, my friend. I simply hate to see visitors not enjoying themselves on our lovely island." The man offered a smile, smooth as cream, his slicked-back hair shining in the ruby glow. "Might I offer some help?"

Kid didn't bother responding, instead fixing him with a glare. The man seemed taken aback for a moment, but caught himself. His hand slid into his jacket, pulling out a few paper sleeves not much bigger than toothpicks. He shook them in his palm, and the unmistakable sound of fine powder sifting around came from inside the sleeves.

Killer eyed them. "What is that?"

The main raised an eyebrow, his expression of shock painfully fake. "You've never heard of it? Why, it's only mah-re, the stuff love is made from."

 _Okay, that's definitely some drug shit._ "We don't want it."

"Oh please, take some, I insist." The man thrust his hand out. "Free, as a gift to our honored guests."

Kid growled at him, but the man was insistent, taking a step closer. Killer took the packets out of his hand, only to keep Kid from starting a fight when they'd just arrived. The man flashed them another smile, miming tearing open a packet and pouring it down his throat before turning to walk away.

Killer waited until the guy was out of sight to toss the little sleeves into a nearby bush. No fucking way was any of that shit going near his mouth.

Three more men approached them as they made their way down the street, each offering more packets, each more insistent about watching them ingest their content than the last. After the fourth one tore open a packet and made as if to sling it at them, Killer didn't even bother trying to stop Kid. The man found himself ten feet away, slammed against the brick wall of a pub with the metal in his belt tingling.

No one so much as glanced at them, and that made Killer more uneasy than anything else. He reached out to grab Kid's arm, keeping him from stalking after the guy.

"We have to leave," Killer hissed, over the man moaning in pain.

"Yeah, I _know_. That's what we're fucking trying to do." Kid seemed annoyed that Killer thought he'd forgotten. "Except fuckface here thinks he can _throw_ shit at me-"

Something whizzed by Kid's ear, narrowly missing as his captain ducked to avoid it. It smashed against the cobbled road, and in the shattered pieces of glass Killer picked out the shape of a beer bottle.

Kid stood, twisting around with a snarl on his lips. "Hey, who the fuck..?"

There was nothing behind them but the mass of people, a dizzying wave of red and pink. Not a single one of them looked sober enough to have thrown anything at anyone.

Killer's gaze was drawn to the roofs. The rosy lamps bathed the streets and shops in varying shades of rouge, but above the buildings it was pitch black. Anyone could hide there and watch the streets without ever being seen; Killer had suspected that they were being watched, but now he was almost certain.

Kid was still scanning the street with a scowl, daring the offender to come out. Killer caught his attention with an iron grip around his arm, setting off at a brisk speed and shoving his way through the crowd. Kid caught on after a moment or two of resistance and jerked his arm free, matching Killer's pace.

"What the fuck is going on," Kid bit out between clenched teeth, and Killer shook his head. They'd been through some weird islands before on their way to the Grand Line, including some with rocks that moved and spoke and manta rays that swam in the sky, but they'd never been in a situation quite so surreal. The scene had a very dreamlike quality, with flashes of lights and smoky air and running from something they couldn't see. Killer could feel his mind growing hazier by the second, thoughts disjointed and hard to connect.

They were halfway down the street, halfway to the docks, but the crowd only seemed to get thicker. Killer could hear shouts and drunken laughter coming from the piers, and as they pushed forward they encountered more and more resistance.

Someone reached for his belt, and he kicked them away, his patience run out. He heard heavy footsteps behind them, and fear dogged his heels along with a foggy confusion. What were they running from? People were chasing him, him and Kid...why were they chasing him?

Killer abruptly ran into somebody who didn't move out of the way, wasting a precious moment in dumb surprise before snagging Kid's shoulder and pulling him off to the side. Away from the middle of the street, along the shops and rough-hewn walkway, the crowd wasn't as dense and it was easier to push ahead. They worked their way through with Kid's bulk in front to clear the way and Killer guarding his captain's back, his head increasingly dizzy. He couldn't tell if the footsteps were behind them or in front of them now...or maybe to the side? It was so hard to see in the night, the lamps in this area casting more shadows than actual illumination.

Killer felt his foot catch on a loose stone, felt himself stumble and slow. It was a bad place for a fall, in the dark empty space between two buildings, so he struggled to get his oddly heavy feet back under him again. Kid must have sensed him falter and slowed as well, glancing back with his mouth opened as if to speak.

He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and panic bubbled in his stomach. Another hand reached out of the dark to latch on to Kid. Killer jerked back, fingers sliding to his gauntlets to release the blades, but the hand held on tight with unnatural strength. His fingers slipped, missing the trigger, and all of a sudden he was being pulled down into the pitch black void.

Killer found his bearings after a few moments of utter blindness. He could see Kid next to him, his brilliant red hair shining dimly as Killer's eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light. A dark figure straddled his captain, hunched over him as if whispering in his ear. Gold flashed, for a fraction of a second, and Killer narrowed his eyes, straining to bring features into focus. His mind was gradually calming now that the writhing mass of color wasn't suffocating him, and in a startling beat of clarity he recognized earrings.

 _Law?_

Footsteps sounded, echoing against the stone walls that surrounded the little alley. The figure rolled off of Kid and settled between them, and Killer lost his vision again as bright red light shone abruptly in his face.

"Hello, gentlemen," slurred a voice, undeniably Law's smooth drawl even with the heavy note of intoxication.

The light moved back a little, just enough for Killer's eyes to adjust and make proper use of it. Three men stood at the entrance of the alley, their hair slicked back like all the others who'd tried to pass drugs off on them. The one at their head, holding the light, spoke up. "Good evening, sir. We're quite sorry to disrupt you, but we must escort these men elsewhere-"

"But I _want_ them," Law whined, shifting to sling his arms around their necks. Killer found himself pulled uncomfortably close, his head tilted at an awkward angle. The man was wearing pink, of all things, and the fabric by his face smelled strongly of alcohol.

The man with the light exchanged glances with his companions, then looked back to Law. "I must apologize, then, but they've gotten quite lost. I'm sure we can find you some suitable replacements-"

"But I want _these_ ," Law interrupted again, the drunkenly-high pitch in his voice grating on Killer's ears. "I found them, they're _mine_ , and I need them. Just for tonight. I _need_ them!"

His argument echoed that of the person they'd bumped into outside of the bar, and Killer's eyes narrowed. What the fuck was going on here?

Law leaned over, pulling Kid's face up to kiss him messily. Kid was oddly compliant, considering his bone-deep disgust for all things whiny and entitled. Killer looked to him in growing confusion and found one eye open, staring straight at him. It blinked twice, then narrowed in a silent message. _Just go with it_.

Killer didn't have long to think on that, because Law released Kid and moved over towards him. He resisted briefly when Law made to latch on to his neck, more of a knee-jerk reaction than anything else, but the other man held him still with that bizarre strength.

Teeth sunk into his collarbone for an instant, hard enough for him to wince, before Law moved away. "Mm," he grinned, eyes glazed and lips loose, "they're _perfect_."

"You're not so bad, yourself," Kid said, voice husky. He slid a hand up to Law's jaw and pulled him in for another kiss, shifting to slide a knee between Law's legs.

The men at the alley entrance exchanged another round of glances, before the one holding the lantern shrugged. "Very well, sirs. Enjoy your evening."

The light faded as the men walked away, their footsteps slowly echoing quieter and quieter. It was only when total darkness fell again that Law pushed Kid away. He sat up straight, with none of the drunken slouch he'd had before, and when he spoke his voice was clear. "The drug. Did you take any of it?"

"Nope," Kid drawled, reaching for him only to be rudely smacked away. Killer sat up and rested his back against the alley wall, gathering his thoughts.

"Good. You've undoubtedly inhaled some, but the stronger effects are only a result of direct ingestion." Law struck a match, light sparking like a star, before bringing it up to a lamp set in the wall that Killer hadn't even noticed in the dark despite its close proximity to his head. The sconce lit up in a flash of startling red, but by this point Killer had half-expected it.

The man turned to grasp Kid's chin, leaning forward as if to kiss him, but instead tilted the captain's head back and studied his eyes. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, turning to reach for Killer.

Killer drew back when Law made to lift his mask. "The hell are you doing?"

Law frowned at him, his features more bronze than brown in the rosy glow. "I need to see how much you've inhaled."

"I didn't touch that stuff."

"Good for you," Law said, lifting in eyebrow in mocking praise, "but everyone else on this island has, and it's thick enough in the air that you're practically breathing it. Let me see."

"No." He could deal with the drug; the mask was staying on.

Law narrowed his eyes, and though he knew the man couldn't see, Killer narrowed his right back. His mind was getting clearer by the minute, and now that he thought of it, it was pretty damn suspicious that Law had managed to be in the exact right place at the exact right time.

Kid seemed to have the same thought. "Hey, were you following us or what?"

Law's lips drew into a thin scowl. "I could ask you the same. How is it that you just so happened to walk by, not half a minute after I found this place?"

"Hey, we were being _chased_ , asshole," Kid snapped, then frowned. "Why the hell were they chasing us?"

"Probably because you stand out." Law gestured down to his clothes, the soft, flowy pinks that matched the silk robes they'd seen on the street, then to Killer's tasseled shirt and Kid's bright yellow pants. For some reason, Law had a thin blue length of string tied around his neck, unlike anyone else they'd seen on the island. "They'll approach anyone who looks different. What did you do when they offered you the packets?"

Kid opened his mouth to speak, but paused. "...Fuck, I dunno. It's all hazy. I think...I think we tossed them. When they weren't looking."

"You do realize that they're-"

"Watching from the rooftops," Killer interjected. He pulled himself up, sitting back on his heels and thumbing the switches on his gauntlets. Law seemed to know quite a bit about this island, and his counter-accusation about being followed hadn't done much to dispel Killer's suspicion. "Who the hell are these people? What's going on here?"

Law regarded him with his head tilted, lips curved up in a smirk. "Oh, come on. Can't you figure it out?"

Killer had a pretty good guess, but he wasn't about to offer it up with Law mocking him like that. "Why bother when you've already got it figured out for me?"

"Tch. Making _me_ do all the work? That sounds familiar." The man's eyes sparkled with lewd suggestion.

Killer felt his cock twinge with phantom discomfort, remembering being ridden far past the point of it being pleasurable. _Oh, you son of a bitch_. "Out with it, then," he growled.

Law's smile widened, and Killer had the sinking feeling that he'd lost yet another unspoken battle with the man.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the sex trade, Mr. Soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how is it a _trade_ , then?" Kid asked, and Killer seconded with a nod of his head. The person they'd met outside the bar clearly hadn't cared if they'd had money or not, and he hadn't seen any sort of exchange between the people on the street.

Law gave his answer in brief spurts, interrupting his speech with laughs and hiccups. They were back on the street now, headed towards Kid's ship but moving slowly. Law had an arm around each of their waists, and they held him up together as if he were too intoxicated to walk on his own.

His movements were sloppy, his arms waving and eyes half-closed, but his words were clear when he spoke. "You pay to be allowed to roam on the island at night. They give you a colored band, depending on what you buy. The natives are all drugged. For the lowest level, you can have whoever'll take you. For the middle level, you pick out who you want and they'll drug them up for you. For the highest level...you can do anything, to anyone. They'll either them drug enough to forget what happened, or dispose of the bodies in the morning."

On the other side of Law, Killer saw his captain stiffen. This was pretty deep into the territory that Kid refused to venture into, and for the sake of both of them Killer was glad he hadn't accepted the person's offer outside the bar. "The drug," he asked, to distract Law from zeroing in on Kid's discomfort. "It's an aphrodisiac, right?"

Law swung his head around to look at Killer with lazy eyes. His mouth opened wide in a loose grin, and he let out a high-pitched giggle. "Close enough to one that the effect is the same, yes. Very popular in the black market."

"Your band," Kid said, his voice strained. "What... _level_ did you buy?"

"The lowest," Law answered blandly, but Killer knew the man had to have picked up on Kid's distress. "Just enough to walk the streets without them bothering me."

That seemed to satisfy Kid, as he visibly relaxed. Walking with Law seemed to be working; they were almost to the docks now, and no one had approached them again with more packets. Kid seemed to move faster the closer they got, his steps quickening until Killer almost had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down, you brute," Law hissed from his side, struggling to match the pace and maintain his facade.

Killer noted the familiar eagerness in his captain's manner. It wasn't the normal buzz Killer was all-too wary of, the one that meant he was strung out and ready to blow at any moment, but rather the thin tingling in the air Killer remembered from before Kid had even had his devil's fruit.

It was the same little tingling he'd felt every time they faced off against a couple of junkrats who'd dared to challenge them; Kid was _excited_.

Now that the danger had passed, Killer was starting to share Kid's eagerness. The sheer pink silks covering Law's body didn't do much to hide his lithe shape, and seeing crimson light reflect off the little beads of sweat on his neck and shoulders was sending hot blood down below Killer's belt. He began speeding up as well, causing Law to stumble before he caught himself.

"I said _slow down_ , damnit!" the man bit out.

"You're late," Killer stated, unapologetic. They'd already been waiting in bars for hours even before running into the island's operators, and Law owed them for that.

"No, _you're_ late! I've been here two days already, and it isn't _my_ fault that you chose a bar halfway across the island-"

Kid finally lost patience with Law dragging along, leaning down to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

Law balked at the treatment, hissing, but since he was the one so interested in keeping up their facade, there was nothing he could do. Killer enjoyed his sideways death glares all the way to the ship.

"Why pink?" Kid asked.

Law stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"The men wore red, and the women had on pink. Why'd you wear pink?"

It was an odd time to ask; the clothing in question was currently in shreds on the floor somewhere, and the man in question had three fingers up his ass.

"Mmm," Killer said, thinking it over. He hadn't noticed the difference, as all the colors had started to blur together for him near the end, but that was a pretty good point. He scissored his fingers inside Law when the man took a little too long to answer.

" _Ah_ , shit," Law hissed. "That's... _ah_...close, Eustass, but not quite. The red... _mmm_...is for those who prefer the dominant position and... _hah_...the pink is for those who-"

He cut himself off, half-coughing as air caught in his throat. Killer had cinched a hand tight around the base of his cock, choking it. He'd anticipated the end of Law's sentence, and the thought of Law walking around in pink, showing everyone on the island that he wanted to be fucked, to be owned, to be _used like a fucking slut_ was the _hottest goddamn thing_.

"Let...let _go_ ," Law gasped out, but Killer wasn't listening. Why the hell had they gotten rid of the silk so soon? He wished they'd left it on, so they could paint it with their cum and send Law to walk back around the town like the slut he was. They could follow him around, make sure that everyone knew he belonged to them, and if anyone tried to approach him they could pin him up against a wall and take him _right there_ _with everyone watching_...

Killer had to bite back the noise rising in his throat, a kind of keening whine that would have embarrassed him to no end had it escaped. His jeans felt all at once too tight, and he had to slide his fingers out of Law's ass to undo the zipper. Law was squirming between him and the wall now, palms pushing at Killer's hand on his cock to lessen the pressure.

Killer freed himself and leaned in close, close enough to fit his cock between the cheeks of Law's ass. He didn't take the man, knowing he wouldn't last long, but he let his head tease at the edges of Law's hole.

Law bucked his hips, grinding down with as much force as he could muster, still trying to free himself from Killer's grip. Frustrated as Killer moved away and held strong, he narrowed his eyes.

"Eustass," Law said, almost sullenly. "You said I'd be _fucked_."

When Kid didn't answer, Killer turned his head to look over his shoulder. The captain was leaning back against the headboard, one hand gripping the bedframe tight and the other moving fast over his length. His eyes were fixed on a spot just next to Killer's head, and after a moment he realized that he was staring at Law.

Law's eyes had a gleam to them, the gold abnormally bright as a smirk spread over his face. He stopped fighting Killer to bring his hands up to his mouth, licking a finger, and then another, and another, until four fingers were sliding in and out as he mimed sucking cock.

Kid's breathing picked up from behind him, growing heavy, and Killer just fucking _knew_ that playtime was up.

"Kil." Kid's voice came out low and husky. "Bring 'im over here."

 _Damnit._

Law's grin was blinding as Killer untangled the man's legs from around his waist, pulling him back off the wall to carry him to the bed. He let him ago after another hard squeeze on his shaft, refusing to acknowledge that Law had won yet another round.

Law twisted around, hands immediately going to Kid's cock, but Kid surprised them both by tugging Law up for a kiss. it was the kind of thing Kid didn't do often, or at all really, but he seemed to enjoy it now. He rolled over to pin the man beneath him, one hand moving up to hold Law's face against his and the other sliding down to tease his hole.

Killer kneeled on the bed and sat back on his heels, palming his cock. He brought back the fantasy from before, of fucking Law in the middle of the crowded square at night, and slowly slid his hand up and down.

Law had looked good in the red light, and Killer bet he'd look even better with sweat just dripping off him. Other people would come to watch; there'd probably be a circle around them, one that Kid would make sure stayed in place. People would look, and watch, and get themselves off seeing Law fucked into the pavement, but they couldn't touch, because he was _theirs_...

He was drawn out of his mind by the bed shifting as Kid made to enter Law, Killer's attention focusing on the coupling. It was an odd angle to watch at, with Kid covering Law's smaller body, but it worked for him. Kid held Law stretched with two fingers forcing open his entrance, only releasing after the head of his cock had breached the tight muscles.

Spread to either side, Law's legs shook, toes curling into the sheets as Kid worked his way into the man. He made the most beautiful sounds whenever Kid rolled his hips to sink deeper, and to Killer, those sounds alone would be worth going slow the next time he fucked him.

His hand worked faster over his cock, watching Law take inch after inch until his hole was stuffed and Kid bottomed out. His captain didn't move for a while, and Killer realized that he was kissing Law again, sliding his palms up and down the undersides of Law's thighs.

Something was whispered between them, too quiet for him to hear, and Law convulsed, his flesh tightening around where Kid filled him. Killer felt oddly left out, even though he'd had Law all to himself for a good ten minutes. What had passed between the two men had seemed almost...intimate, a word he'd never used with Kid in mind before.

That feeling evaporated as soon as Kid started moving. It was the rough, brutal fucking Killer expected from his captain, the kind that left their partners wrecked and unable to walk the next morning. He'd never unleashed it on Law before, probably out of some misguided fear that the man couldn't handle it, but he _had_ shown himself to be remarkably resilient... and seeing Law shiver and convulse with every thrust had Killer leaning forward on one arm, jerking himself faster as he neared climax.

Kid abruptly switched position, sitting up on his knees and pulling Law with him, all without breaking their pace. He shifted so that he could face Killer, resting his chin over Law's shoulder to grin at him.

Law struggled to turn around, to see Killer behind him, but Kid distracted the man by guiding his legs to wrap around his waist and his arms to loop over his shoulders. He let go of Law's thighs, letting the man hold himself up as he pounded into him, and slid his hands down to grope Law's ass. He experimented with it for a minute or so, forcing Law down on himself until the man writhed and gasped, before pushing his ass together to form a place for Killer to grind on.

Another black-lipped grin over Law's shoulder, and Killer was moving, guiding himself to fit against Law's back.

Law shuddered between them, a full-body shiver that made Kid bite out a curse and nuzzle his face against Law's neck. Killer held on to Law's hips and fucked into the channel Kid had made for him, enjoying the sweat-slick skin and the way Law trembled every time Kid's cock slid home. There were quiet noises between Kid and Law that might have been whispered words, but they were so indistinct that they could have just come from the sheets sliding beneath them.

Killer didn't know how long they stayed that way, Law's body moving up and down in noticeable increments from the sheer force of the fucking, driving him crazy with the friction. It seemed like it had already been an eternity when Law's hand closed over one of his. He didn't note it at first, too focused on the gorgeous tattoo Law had been hiding on his back. He'd been considering sliding his mask up again to taste it when Law guided his hand down across his hip and thigh to where Kid's dick was pushing into him.

Killer instinctively jerked back when he sensed Kid's cock so close, but Law held firm and directed a finger closer to his hole. The rim was wet with lube, and he could feel how the flesh there strained with each thrust. Killer had a sudden, stabbing urge to look, to push Law on his side so he could lean down and see the man's hole getting fucked open, but he quickly dismissed it.

He had a moment to wonder what Law was trying to accomplish by this, before the man gently pressed his fingertip against the swollen muscles.

 _He wants it in him_ , Killer realized, half with arousal and half with disgust. He had no interest in shoving his fingers in there next to his captain's cock, but that fact that Law _wanted_ him too...

Law seemed to be irritated by his slowness, insistently prodding at his rim. Killer hesitated for another few seconds, shying away from the thought of touching Kid, before Law lost patience and simply pushed him in.

Killer's hips stuttered to a stop, all of his attention immediately drawn to the pressure around his fingers. Law had stretched to fit him, somehow, though Killer had watched him strain to take all of Kid; even now it felt like there was no room left.

It was an odd feeling. He pressed around for a moment, seeing if Law could stretch any more, before he realized that he was _touching Kid's dick_.

Killer jerked his hand away, repulsed. He'd never really been this close to his captain before, not during sex. They were usually on opposite sides of the bed, with whoever they'd managed to snare for the night between them. It was only with Law that they'd dared to push the boundaries

He didn't mind brushing up against Kid's arm or leg every once in a while, unavoidable contact with Law sandwiched so close between them, but anything more was dangerous ground. It didn't matter how much Law pushed, and how much Killer liked the idea of fucking someone already full of cock; he wanted nothing to do with Kid that way.

Fortunately, Law didn't reach for him again.

Killer left Law to Kid after the first few rounds. He hadn't had another chance to get inside the man, as Kid hadn't paused between one climax and the next, but he'd kindly flipped Law over on his hands and knees so Killer could have his mouth.

Law took control the moment he laid hands on his cock, and Killer didn't even bother to fight him for it. He was starting to get used to the quick, uncontrollable climaxes that the man drew out of him, even though each chipped off another sliver of his ego.

As usual, he passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Low murmurs were what woke him in the middle of the night, drawing him out of sleep into a drowsy wakefulness. The lights were low in the cabin, with only the oil lantern on Kid's desk still burning. He could barely make out a couple of shapes on the bed next to him, the thin layers of sweat on their skin reflecting the light.

There was barely any movement between them, just a few shifting shadows and creaks from the bed, but two distinct voices were clearly heard even if their words weren't. Killer registered Law's deep tones, so much more pleasing than his faked drunken whine, and Kid's even deeper rumbling laugh.

It was obvious that there was some kind of conversation going on between them, but Killer's half-asleep brain didn't care to think of the implications of that. He rolled over so the desk light no longer shone in his eyes and welcomed the darkness sliding back over him.

It was sunlight that woke him this time, streaming through the window. Killer sat up, blinking away the hazy remnants of a particularly satisfying dream to find the focus of it watching him with open eyes and a half-turned grin.

"Thinking of me?" Law offered, eyebrows raised. Killer didn't need context; he was well aware of how obvious the state of his body was underneath the thin sheets. It didn't matter, anyway; what mattered was that Law had found a scrap of his pink silk dressing from the night before and wrapped it loosely around his own neck.

The man seemed to know that Killer's gaze had zeroed in on the piece of cloth even behind his mask, and slid a hand up to toy with it. He slipped an edge of the scrap in his mouth, lightly tugging with his teeth.

Killer didn't want to take the bait, just to deny him one of the little victories he's so good at getting. It would feel great to see a scowl replace that smirk he always has on, to watch that grinning face darken as the man realized that Killer was a player in this game, too. It looked so good in his head that he almost didn't do it.

 _Almost_.

Twenty minutes later, when Law's removing all traces of his release with that expert tongue, Killer can focus on the white spatter staining the pink silk and still feel good about himself for _almost_ not doing it.

"It'd be best if you acquired bands as well," Law mentions over breakfast. Once Kid had woken up, he'd insisted heavily on food, and even more so on Law joining them. They'd all ended up in the mess hall, taking up one rickety corner table with a tray full of fruit and dinner leftovers.

Kid grimaces at that, but Law's quick to add, "Just so you aren't bothered again. They only drug the place up at night, anyways, but if you buy their bands they'll leave you alone."

It's not a bad idea. They'll be stuck on the island for a few days more waiting for the log pose to set, and while they could stock the ship well enough in the day, the shadier arms dealers only opened their doors after sunset. "How much do they cost?"

"Ten thousand for the lowest. The price rises exponentially for the others, but they're not necessary."

His captain scoffs, but Killer elbows him under the table, and after a moment he gives in. "Okay, where can I get 'em?"

Law gives them detailed directions to a stall in the marketplace bazaar that sells 'visitor passes to the nightly Festival of the Rose,' and also to another stall that will fit them with the natives' red silks. He passes off a warning to not drink the water after dark, as well. "The booze is fine, and so is whatever they'll serve you in bars, as far as I can tell. Basically, whatever the natives drink, _don't._ "

Killer thanks him for the advice, and they head out.

His log pose set sometime during the night, but Law isn't in any rush. His crew needs the time to relax after the harrowing current that had them in its grasp for nearly ten hours, cutting days off their travel time but years off their lives. Besides, if they left now they'd be ahead of Eustass again at Bengal Swamps, the next island on their path, and he'd rather wait here than in that island's brutal heat.

On the other hand, Hauterderry wasn't a bad place to be, if one ignored what went on in the night. The wine was actually quite nice, and Law was currently enjoying it in the waterfront tavern he'd camped out in on the night Eustass and his crew had arrived.

Really, it was quite lucky that they'd showed up only a minute after he'd stepped out to get a breath of fresh air; he didn't fancy their chances otherwise. The island's grunts weren't particularly strong, but any kind of fighting would be made ten times for difficult with that poison in the air, and Law hadn't yet managed to get his hands on whatever anaphrodisiac the suited men used to keep their minds clear.

It had been relatively easy to gain information about the island, as several long-time 'customers' were happy enough to share it after a few drinks. Law had managed to acquire a band from the first men in suits he'd come across and had been able to wander the island relatively unhindered, though he'd had to learn about the drugged water by himself.

He'd easily identified the compound as a modification of bremelanotide back on the sub, half from the simple knowledge of what it felt like to be under its influence and half from a clipping on the origin of the drug 'mah-ree'. The powder in the packets seemed to be mixed with sugar, in some attempt to cover the vaguely repulsive taste of the natural drug.

Law kept a few samples just for the sake of having them, considering how the drug was of little use to him.

Having taken from the island what he'd came to take, and having used Eustass ( _and what wonderful use it had been_ ) to clear his mind for the next few weeks, Law's thoughts turned to possible plans for expanding the sub's water storage system. Their crew was gaining members, slowly but steadily, and while the living quarters were certainly large enough to contain upwards of thirty, their live support systems certainly weren't. Perhaps he could have one of the storage rooms refitted...

"I'm sorry, sir, but that person is a valued guest on this island."

"And I'm not?" The man scowled from the other side of the counter, leaning over so that his gold band slid out of his shirt and hung in the air. "What's theirs? Blue?"

The attendant once more referred to the listing sheet, complete with pictures, names, and band tiers for all of the island's 'valued guests'. "I believe this person has decided on black, sir."

"Black?" The man frowned, pudgy chins crumpling as he crossed his arms. "I've got gold! Don't that mean anything, here?"

"Sir, I assure you, you are very welcome to enjoy any and every part of the Festival tonight as well as for the duration of your stay."

The man grumbled at that, frown deepening as he eyed a figure sitting at the bar. His gaze was lewd, greedy; the attendant was used to such things in their line of work. While still rare, it was surprisingly often that one customer had their eye on another and invoked the influence on their band. The policy was quite strong in its stance that customers were strictly off limits, but the man propositioning him now had been known to shell out beli to get what he wanted.

And the attendant hadn't gotten a job with the real powers on the island by passing up prime opportunities.

"Perhaps, sir, in the dim light, it would be easy to mistake one with such a dark-colored band as one not having any at all."

The man squinted, taking an extra moment to figure out what the attendant meant by that before his thick lips stretched into a smile. "Hey, how much do I gotta pay to turn the lights down in here?"

A few seconds later, cash discreetly tucked into a pocket in their suit jacket, the attendant waved the bartender over. "I believe that our good friend over there could be enjoying himself more," they said, pointing.

The bartender followed their gaze, nodded, and reached under the counter for several little pink sleeves.


End file.
